


RadioDust Oneshots

by aphelixnn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fan Children, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, OOC as all fuck bruh, Past Abuse, Secret Admirer, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, half of these are written on my phone anyways, i dont even know what to put here, jealousy fic, like very lightly glossed over mentioned, mentioned - Freeform, petting, these were all wattpad requests, we made bb's uwu, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelixnn/pseuds/aphelixnn
Summary: Just a bunch of lil' RadioDust shorts and drabbles.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Sugar And Spice

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are basically garbage but uhhhh, here you go :)

The Nine Circles of Hell only got cold in the later months of the year. Ice caked the sidewalks and snow blanketed rooftops while icy winds howled through the buildings. It was a nice contrast to the blistering heat that it usually was. Sinners started celebrating Christmas during these times: a semblance to what life used to be before their punishment began.

Angel Dust was never really one to celebrate Christmas. Sure he celebrated it with Charlie and Vaggie on the rare occasion, but it was never his _thing_. Christmas was a rough patch for the spider demon. Christmas didn't exactly hold happy memories with Mama and Papa. No, Angel just chose to ignore it.

He was doing a good job, too, until the smell of fresh ginger hit his nose. The demon blinked, inhaling the spicy scent, his mouth-watering.

Small shops were decorating the sides of the streets. Some sold snacks and liquors while others sold gifts. Artificial Christmas trees and fairy lights decorated street corners and light posts, as well as the rooftops. Almost every doorway was decorated with tinsel and a wreath.

People gathered around, bundled up from the cold, and examined each cart. Angel looked around, pink eyes slowly blinking with the light. Just down the street was a small cart, and the source of the smell. Angel let himself wander, eyeing the cart and its decor with curiosity.

The demon behind it was a small woman. Short and stout with a round face, with large eyes and a shiny smile. Cookies. Gingerbread cookies, they were. Cut into small hearts, with decorative frosting tubes on the counter surrounding them.

"You decorate them, Love." The woman said, mirth in her voice. Her accent was noticeable, though the spider demon couldn't place it. Angel watched as she carefully explained the process and wording. A smile graced his face, growing to a toothy grin as he made decorative patterns around the edges in icing. He figured he could spare a few bucks of his drug money for the day.

" _So what are these things for again?"_ He'd asked. The woman only giggled.

" _You give them to someone you love."_ Was all she said. Angel stared at the pink icing in silence before he continued. He intended to eat it himself, but now he had a much better idea.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angel's plan was sound. He held the cookie in a small wooden box, red ribbon holding it closed. The spider demon grinned to himself. He made sure to tag the gift, signing his name in perfect cursive. Angel couldn't exactly find The Radio Demon, so to speak, which he knew would do him good in the long run.

After at least an hour of searching, Angel had eventually decided to just leave the gift outside the deer demon's door.

Alastor may not have known what it meant when he found the small thing, nor what the iced lettering wrote to him. But Angel knows, and that was good enough for the spider. Eventually, he'd tell him.

_But eventually was not today._


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Christmas fluff-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this is also on Wattpad?

If Angel heard one more Christmas song, he was sure he was going to lose his mind. Charlie had insisted that the Hotel celebrate the holiday after having heard of it during a previous conversation. The girl had asked about a hundred questions a minute. Angel just wanted to get away from the trainwreck and left her with Husk.

This lead to today. Tinsel decorated every pillar and hung from the ceilings. Charlie had made sure that the center Christmas tree took up most of the lobby, while four smaller ones decorated the corners. Each tree was wrapped in shiny golden ribbon. Glass balls hung from the branches, a color so red it could rival blood. Every door was decorated as well. From paper snowflakes to little cutouts of "Santa Claus" hanging from the knobs and door frames. Angel scrunched up his nose in distaste.

The scent of baking cookies filled the air. Husk's bar had been littered with decorative snowmen that left glitter in their wake. Tiny strips of ribbon wrapped around the necks of the bottles behind said bar. Vaggie had been tucking gifts under the center tree. Wrapping paper adorned each gift, every box being a different color than the last.

"Angel!" Charlie called out to him from her position on the ladder, pausing in the middle of tying a ribbon around the bottom of the tree star. "You're up!"

"Been up for a while, toots." Angel muttered. Charlie ignored the comment as she slid down the ladder, landing on her toes with a thud.

"Well now that you're up, why don't you go help in the kitchen? There's a lot that needs to be done and we could use those extra pairs of hands!" She joked, pushing on Angel's shoulders, nudging him in the direction of the kitchen. "It ought ta put you in the Christmas mood!"

Charlie left with a small pat on his head, leaving Angel by himself outside the kitchen. He groaned, pushing the doors open. He'd rather bake than deal with the business of Vaggie's spear.

Nifty was running. Laying cookies out all over the counter, rewashing mixing utensils and pans, setting timers, and checking the oven repeatedly. She paused for a moment, giving the spider demon a look.

"You need help?" He asked. Nifty seemed to perk up, her pink curls bouncing as she hopped excitedly.

"Frost these!" She chirped, handing him a large tube filled with green frosting. She slid a tray of cookies over the counter in his direction. "Make sure they're even! And use the red sprinkles! The green sprinkles are for the red frosting and the red frosting only!" She went to mixing more of the dough. Angel blinked at the frosting in hand before shrugging. He held the cookies with his bottom set as he frosted with the top set. The kitchen fell into a comfortable silence.

"I don't get it. What is it with you all and Christmas anyways? Sounds like a whole lotta trouble for a whole lotta nothin'." Angel spoke up after a moment.

Nifty stopped, turning her head to face him, her single eye going wide. "You don't like Christmas...?"

"Not really, no."

"Why not?" She almost whined, "Everyone likes Christmas!"

"Just not in the mood." Angel huffed, wanting to argue, and continued to frost the cookies. Nifty appeared beside him, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Then we have to put you in it!" She exclaimed. Angel went to stop her as she tugged on him and knocked the cookie from his hand. Angel quickly set the frosting down as to not drop it and leave a mess. Nifty pulled him towards the kitchen door, leaving the cookies in the oven and unattended. They didn't survive.

^^^^^^^^^

It had grown to be a long, long day. Nifty dragged Angel everywhere. Caroling, gift shopping, decorating, more baking, gift wrapping. You name it, they'd probably done it.

Nifty made sure to bundle him up, too. Forcing him to wear an ugly red Christmas sweater with a stupid reindeer adorning the front of it. They made hot chocolate and passed it out to those around them. Everyone seemed fo enjoy the delicious beverage, and Lucifer forbid they tell anyone Angel Dust was the one who made it. He was perfectly content with letting Nifty take the credit and praise much to her dismay. They seemed to enjoy the cookies too. What was left of them, at least.

Nifty's favorite part -and Angel's too, not like he would admit it- was the gift giving. Angel felt just the slightest bit of excitement when everyone opened their gifts, especially the ones he got them.

Angel Dust leaned against the door way as he watched the girls, and Husk, chat and giggle over the gifts and sweaters. (Husker didn't do much giggling, but he did enjoy the conversation.)

"You're not going to join them?" Alastor's voice startled the spider. He jumped lightly, turning to glare at the deer as he cupped the top of his glass to prevent a spill.

"Jesus christ, Al. Anyone ever told ya you need a bell?" Angel grunted. Despite being shorter than himself, Alastor still managed to loom over him.

"I don't think so, no." Alastor's grin seemed to widen, full aware of the tease. Angel only gave an exaggerated roll of his two larger eyes. He picked at a stray string of his sweater with his bottom pair of hands, attempting to ignore the Radio Demon's proximity to him. He searched for anything to distract him from Alastor's stare.

Angel didn't really know what his relationship with Al was, per say. It wasn't affectionate or touchy in any sense, but the deer had expressed his interest in the spider quite a few times. It was strange, but Angel wasn't going to complain.

Angel gave pause, a grin crossing his features once he glanced up, Christmas lights catching on his golden fang.

"Hey Al~?" Angel purred, and Alastor scrunched his nose in distaste.

"If you say a single perverted thing to me I'll-"

"Look up." Angel pointed to the door frame with his free hand. Red eyes shifted upward, and if Angel didn't know any better, he'd have sworn he saw Alastor flush pink. "Mistletoe, baby. You know what that means."

Angel Dust felt a steady rush of confidence pass through him. He was certain Al was going to have his head if he tried anything, but it wasn't often that an opportunity like this arose.

Angel hadn't allowed Alastor to really say anything before he pressed a gentle kiss to the deer's lips. He felt the man tense, but he didn't let it stop him. Angel leaned into him for a moment before quickly retreating.

Angel made sure to rejoin the group before the Radio Demon could process what had just happened. That was a problem for later, Angel decided.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	3. Proposal (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also extremely short

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angel didn't do the whole relationship thing. Alastor was a first. A rarity. An unpredicted outcome. Sure, Angel had flirted his fair share. Dropping innuendos and jokes at every opportunity, much to the deer's disgust.

Angel didn't anticipate this. Not at all. He couldn't have anticipated that night. Gathered at the bar, chatting and ranting to a very much annoyed Husk. Drunkenly confessing his love for the Radio Demon. He couldn't anticipate this. Couldn't participate in the shadow's drifting over the counters and along the walls. He didn't think anything of it.

Angel didn't expect Alastor to join him on the roof one night. Hell had frozen over. The air was icy and sharp, biting at almost anything it came in contact with. Hell was either below freezing or near boiling point hot. There was never an in-between.

Angel hated bundling up. He hated being cold. He was almost always preferred to be warm, and the icy weathers weren't doing him any justice. He couldn't really show off any of his body without catching a nasty case of frostbite. Nobody enjoyed the ice.

It took Angel by surprise when he turned to find Alastor, bundled up in a heavy peacoat, snow dusting his stupid two-toned hair. Angel flushed, his fur tickled pink just light enough he could blame it on the winter breeze. Angel watched in fascination as Alastor's ears twitched.

The Radio Demon didn't say anything. Angel wanted to drop some sly comment, but, he'd learned that it was easier to keep Al around when he didn't open his mouth. He'd been doing it a lot recently.

This didn't go unnoticed by the ginger. He would never admit it to himself, but he had begun to miss the spider's voice, save for the perverted comments and jokes despite almost everything he said being of the sort.

Alastor had harbored feelings for the film star for quite a while now. It was new to him. Foreign. These were emotions he didn't know how to handle. Emotions he couldn't force down through tearing some dumb ass apart. Seeing the spider run from him stung, but for just a moment.

Alastor had tried to burn through his confidence enough to not choke when he spoke to the spider. Red burned his features as he spoke. Alastor had nothing to be scared of. He was one of the most powerful demons in Hell. He didn't need to be afraid. And yet, here he stood. Cold, and shaking with the fear of rejection. That sting never did come, though.

Alastor never expected the gripping sense of possession he felt when he looked at the spider. It was Angel's job to flirt and catch the hearts of demons, this he knew. Yet it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Each time his grin would only widen, drawing up unnaturally at the corners. He felt sick.

Angel was his, wasn't he? Angel was his just as much as he was Angel's. Alastor knew he would have to seal them permanently. And he knew how he was going to do it. Everything he did was perfect, and this was no exception. He already knew how this would go. The Radio Demon knew he made a good choice. The best, actually. The ring was beautiful, really. Sterling silver, small diamonds encrusting the edges all around and an even larger one in the center. Alastor already knew this outcome.

This was something he had been anticipating for quite some time now.  
^^^^^^^^^^


	4. Shh~ It's A Secret~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this short little confession fic for my friend :))

Angel Dust was a strange character. The more the spider spoke, the more Alastor had become entranced in him. It didn't come to him in a bang, but with a whisper. A silent rush of realization. And to his own surprise, Alastor adored the feeling.

Angel was beautiful, really. The way his white fur would flush pink when the spider was flustered and the golden tooth that glinted every time he smiled. The way Angel would cock his hip to the side, his bottom set of hands resting on hips while the top pair crossed under the fluffy fur on his chest. How he fluttered his dark lashes. The sound of his voice when he was content: low and soft. Easy on the ears. The way he moved with an intoxicating grace. Angel attracted anything and everyone around him. He made demons, male and female alike, weak in the knees. Alastor was no exception.

He'd tried to ignore the porn star's many teases and innuendos. Angel took every opportunity to flirt with the deer, much to his dismay. Despite the many, many, _many_ rejections, Angel was still persistent.

When Angel wasn't saying something disgusting he was actually quite nice to interact with. They'd had drinks with Husk many times before. Alastor had come across the two drinking and playing cards, swapping stories with one another only to join them for a glass himself.

Angel Dust kept his attention at all times. Though every so often Husk would catch his eye, the feline giving him a knowing quirk of his bushy eyebrows.

"Don't get sweet on em, pal." He'd said one night after the spider had left them, leaving Alastor alone with the feline and Angel's "girl buddy" Cherri. His words held a warning.

"Angel will be the death of ya if you ain't careful." Cherri had said, crossing her legs in the chair and leaning back on the bar. Husky grunted in distaste, pushing her off of the edge.

"Sweet on him?" Al huffed a strained laugh. His telltale grin widened a fraction. "Hah, why that's preposterous!" The deer turned, waving a dismissive hand. "You couldn't possibly believe-"

"You wanna know the things he likes?" Cherri cut him off. Alastor took pause, his ears twitching. She'd caught him, and they all knew it. The room went silent, save for the quiet sound of glasses meeting the bar counter.

_One_

_Two_

_Thre_ e

One after the other, followed by the sound of a heavy bottle being pulled from a high shelf. (If Husker's grunt said anything.) Alastor turned his head to face her after a moment. Cherri only pats the bar stool caddy-corner from her.

"Have a seat, Al. We've got a long talk ahead of us." She set her chin in her hands, staring the deer demon down as he took a seat next to her. Husk slid a glass in his direction. Cherri may have had a teasing grin on her features, but her eye was serious. Alastor only swallowed.

** \--- **

It had been a long time since Alastor's nerve made him feel sick. It should have been easy. Knock, talk to Angel, give it to him. Piece of cake, right?

Apparently not.

Alastor swore he could hear his long-dead heartbeat in his ears. A dull hum hung low in his head and his ears run. Heat pricked his skin.

The Radio Demon stared down at the small envelope. A white rose hung with it and he gently thumbed over its stem, mindful of the thorns. It had taken him near hours to pick it out from the garden. He wanted the best, despite Husk's insistence that he just "fucking pick one and go."

Al tugged at his collar. This should be easy. He was Alastor! The Radio Demon! One of the most powerful beings in Hell's realm! He didn't have anything to fear.

But he did. Alastor was scared of a lot at that moment. He could hear Angel shuffle inside of the room. Panic rose up in his throat and he did the first thing he could think of.

He hid, draping himself in the shadows. 

**\---**

Alastor exhaled, attempting to pay Angel's dazed expression no mind as the spider sat at the bar, twirling a rose between his fingers. No, not a rose. _The_ rose. The rose Alastor left outside his room in a panic. He also tried to ignore Husk's agitated glare. Sadly, the deer wasn't able to do much of either.

Alastor didn't think his situation could get any worse until Angel tucked the rose into his hair. The white complimented his flushed features perfectly and the deer demon could have sworn he'd died again at the sight.

"You'll just have to try again." Husk said once they were alone. Alastor only stared down at the whiskey in his glass, swallowing back a dry patch in his throat. At his silence, Husk only sighed.

"Or you could just _tell_ him?"

"Tell him?" Alastor stared at him in shock.

"Or don't." Husk shrugged, setting the newly polished glass to the side. "I just don't want to hear your whining anymore." Husk must have been insane with the way he spoke to the taller demon. Most would seem to think so. He might have been, but this was Husk: the feline had no sense of self-preservation, did he?

** \--- **

Alastor has redone this bow about eight times. He wanted it to be perfect. He made sure it sat snug against the cream box, mindful of his claws as to not damage it. The Radio Demon admired the shiny ribbon as he tugged on the loops and secured the ends. His grin widened with contentment. After hours of window shopping and searching through ribbons, Alastor had finally perfected the gift. 

He'd been out, running errands for Charlie when he saw it. The pink and gold sparkle caught his eye from across the street. Alastor could remember Angel eyeing it when he'd brought the spider along. Al thought it was a bit much with such a dip down the center and the slit up the thigh to the waistband, which defeated the purpose of it being knee-length, in his opinion. The sleeves hung loosely from the shoulders, too. But Angel liked it. 

Alastor had dragged this out for months now, and how the spider demon hadn't caught on, he would never know. The Radio Demon found it kind of cute, how naive he was. Flustered confusion was a good look on him. At this point, the gifts and flowers weren't uncommon. Nifty had even taught the deer to make flower crowns so he could leave those too, much to his embarrassment. He constantly bought the spider jewelry, too. _Expensive jewelry._

Alastor had a plan this time around. He spent hours of thought on it. He couldn't count how many times he'd caught himself rereading passages in books over and over again because he couldn't retain any of the information being presented to him. 

He shook his head to dismiss the thought. Alastor situated the envelope under the bow, making sure it could be seen. Al wanted to confess to him. He _needed_ to. These past few months had been torture for him. Angel would move and he would jingle from the many bracelets that wrapped around each wrist. He was reflective of every shiny piece Alastor bought him. It seemed as if the spider's flaunting was purposeful. Just to tease him. 

The Radio Demon had made sure Angel wasn't going to be in his bedroom. Husk and Cherri kept him distracted as he made his way through the bedroom door, the box held to his chest. He left the box at the foot of the bed, where it would be seen immediately and where Angel's piglet wouldn't be able to get ahold of it. 

Alastor had decided that they'd have dinner on the rooftop. The sky was pretty tonight and what better way to say _'I love you'_ rather than cooking for someone? It was easier said than done. The deer demon had started to light and relight candles over and over again to steady his nerves. 

Alastor had made sure to get all dressed up too. He'd changed out of his usual coat for a white salmon button-down, rolling the sleeves up and complimenting it with suspenders and his usual bowtie. The white pin-stripe dress slacks were a tad off in his opinion, though, but he wasn't one to complain. 

It'd be almost two hours since he last saw Angel, and Al's head was starting to get the better of him. _What_ _if's_ whirled around his thoughts. He sighed, attempting to calm himself down so he didn't make a fool of himself when Angel came around. 

"Al?" The deer demon suppressed the urge to jump at the spider's voice. He turned, his grin only widening. Alastor couldn't help but shudder as he eyed the pornstar. He looked gorgeous really. Taller too, more than likely due to the heels he adorned to match his gift. The golden glitter complimented his white fur better than anything he'd ever worn before. Angel liked the dress, but right now, Alastor did too. 

"Angel, my dear, you look..." He stopped, choosing his words carefully. "Why, you look absolutely perfect, darling."

Angel only looked at him, bewildered and confused. "Al.. you mean to tell me all'uh _this_ was you?" He asked, tugging at the skirt of the dress. Alastor only flushed, which he hoped Angel couldn't see, and nodded. His grin only flared in panic as Angel grew quiet again.

"You're not jokin', are ya?" Angel asked tentatively. Alastor only tilted his head.

"No, dearest, I am.. not joking." It had gone quiet again. Alastor didn't look away from Angel, even as he approached him with a click of his heels. Heat pricked at Alastor's skin at the proximity. A sly grin crossed Angel's features.

"I assume you got somethin' to tell me, then." He said, wrapped his top set of arms around the deer's shoulders while the lower set circled his waist. Alastor stammered for a moment. Words caught in his throat as butterflies fluttered in his chest. He was tense as Angel tilted his head, that same grin still caught on his lips.

"I do," Alastor cleared his throat. "Angel Dust, I've harbored feelings for you for a long time now. Emotions of this sort are very foreign to me and I'm not quite sure how to.. handle them per se. I'm really not sure how to go forward from here, my dear." He chuckled and his smile waned. 

Angel's dual-colored gaze fixated on him and, for once, Alastor's shorter stature made him feel smaller. Angel moved his top set of hands to hold Alastor's cheeks in his hands, meeting his gaze. 

"Stop freakin' out, babe." Angel said, "I love you too." Al opened his mouth to speak, but Angel cut him off as he pressed his lips to the deer's. He was stiff, almost flailing. His face flushed a light pink as he leaned into the spider, his eyes falling hooded before closing altogether. He suppressed a shudder as Angel's free hand tangled in his hair.

_He was gonna be fine._


	5. To Make A Demon Jealous

"So... you're fuckin' with me to piss Al off?" Husk's annoyed glare didn't seem to phase Angel. The spider only grinned, his single golden tooth catching the light.

"That's the plan, babe!" He leaned forward on the bar, "So why don't ya get me a drink? Yeah?" Angel purred. Husk cringed in distaste, turning his back to the white-furred dumbass.

"You've got a death wish," Husk stated, pulling a near-empty bottle of wine from the shelf. "That, or you're just plain stupid." Husk would have gone for the latter.

Angel just shrugged, tossing his bangs away from his face and focusing his two-toned gaze on the feline. "Maybe I am. Doesn't change anything."

"Why you doin' this anyway?" He finished filling the tall glass, holding it up to the light. Angel reached for it and Husk pulled it back over the bar, staring at him with furrowed brows. Husk wasn't gonna hand it to him without an explanation. Angel knew this and he groaned, laying his head on the counter. He exhaled with a sigh.

"Al doesn't ever let me fuckin' touch 'im!" The pornstar whined, tossing his top set of hands up to the side. "He gets all tense and jus' runs away from me!"

Husk only stared at his. He raised one of his bushy brows in question. He set the glass down on the bar, watching as Angel took hold of it immediately, and moved to rub at his temples.

"Angel Dust, look. Alastor doesn't _do_ affection. I thought you _knew_ that." Husk explained. "This whole jealousy plot you got stirred up ain't gonna do anything but piss him off."

"But that's the point!" Angel said, "And I need your help!"

"No. Nuh-uh. Nada." Husk shook his head, waving his arms across his chest. "I'm not windin' up as a puddle of my own innards because you wanna get laid! No thanks."

The feline went to pouring himself a glass. He paused, staring at the bottle for a moment before shrugging and bringing it to his mouth instead.

"But Husk-"

"No, Angel."

"You can't stop me!"

" _Angel Dust_ ," he warned, " _No_."

"I'm doing it." The spider gave him a smirk as he slid out of the bar stool and made his way out of the lobby and up the stairs. Husk only watched him leave before grunting and bringing the bottle back for his lips.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit."

**\---**

" _What_?"

"You heard me." Angel purred, wrapping an arm around the feline, leaning into him.

"Doesn't mean I'm processin' it." Husk turned away and grunted. He scrunched his nose in distaste.

"You want me to say it again, hot stuff?" Angel hooked one of his fingers in the loop of Husk's tie, tugging it loose. Husk bristled. He shoved the spider off of him and buried his face in his hands. Heat pricked his skin. Husk could _feel_ the burn of Alastor's glare. Oh yeah.

He was gonna die.

"Angel!" Husk hissed, keeping his voice low. "What did I tell you?"

"Nothin' yet, babe." Angel knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Alastor was watching them. He knew that the deer was almost brimming. And he was _living_ for it. Husk, however, not so much.

By this point, Angel had climbed behind the bar, bending over it like he had something to prove. Husk watched in embarrassment as Angel played with the fur on his chest, picking at it's volume. Husk also took note of how Angel's skirt was even shorter today. Every bit of this was done on purpose. Every. Single. Part. Husk groaned again.

Angel cocked his brow, turning to leaned on his left hand, the bottom set landed on his hips.

"Problem?"

"Problem? _Problem_? Angel! You're going to get me _murdered_!" Husk made a gesture with both hands, orange eyes wide and panicked. "You're dumber than I thought!"

"What can I say? I'm a whore." Angel huffed a laugh. Husk sighed, tugging at his fur with his claws.

Across the room, Alastor was growing more and more irritated by the second. The way Angel played with the feline's fur made his blood boil. His chest tightened. Crimson eyes narrowed in a glare. From afar, Alastor could hardly tell what they were saying. The hotel lobby chatter didn't help either. His ears twitched atop his head.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not march across the room and throw the cat through the front door. He watched the way Husk would bristle and shudder at Angel's touch. He took notice of how Husk's tie had come undone, one side of it hanging loosely from his shoulders.

Alastor's claws dug into his palms behind his back, almost cutting through his gloves. Almost everyone seemed to notice his mood, carefully avoiding him for their own self preservation. The deer demon was going to lose it.

**\---**

"Whatever this is, I don't want no fuckin' part of it!" Husk pointed a claw in the Radio Demon's direction. He'd been paranoid ever since that morning, watching his back, waiting for Alastor to gut him.

The Radio Demon had caught him on the way up to his room. Everyone had gone to bed. The hotel lights had been dimmed as the patrons had gone to bed. Husk had decided to close down the bar and head to his own room, not without snatching a bottle for himself, of course.

Alastor's grin only widened and Husk swallowed. "No no, Husker. I just want to ask a favor of you." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Al leaned down to his eye level, meeting his gaze.

"And that would be...?"

"Join me for drinks! It wouldn't hurt to spend an hour or two with me, would it?" Alastor's tone told him it was more of a demand than a request. Whatever plan the deer had, Husk feared it wouldn't end well for him. Reluctantly, Husk nodded his head and allowed the taller to tug him down the hall.

"Are we not going downstairs...?" He asked after a moment, realizing that Alastor pulled him _away_ from the staircase.

"Of course not! We're going to my room!"

" _What_?"

\---

Husk was stiff as a board. Alastor had long kept him close on the couch, arm wrapped around his shoulders. Angel Dust was glaring daggers into him. Husk tried to laugh at whatever joke Alastor had cracked.

He knew what this was as soon as he saw Angel lounging on the deer's satin sheets. Alastor planned this. This little... jump at revenge. The way the deer pretended to _forget_ Angel was supposed to be there.

God Husk hated both of them. He was at their mercy. Cringing away from him every time Alastor got in his face.

Husk wanted to his and run away from the two. Leave them to dance around each other. Instead, he was forced to sit and take it. He was forced to sit still as Al's warm breath ghosted his fur, brushing through it and chilling his skin.

Husk shuddered as Alastor carded a single claw through his reddened feathers, preening them, mindful to follow their direction. It was uncharacteristic for the deer to be so sweet. Part of the act, he assumed. Husk hated every bit of this and he knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'Fuck me.' 


	6. Comfort (Alastor)

Husk was good when it came to secrets. He may have been a liar when it came to card games, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He knew how to take it. Just listen and nod, and give some -admittedly great- advice when or if it was asked of him. Bartender insight, apparently.   
Everyone came to him at least once because of it and Alastor was no exception.

It wasn't the first time. Al went to the bartender to rant many times before. And each time Husk would nod, pour him a glass, and offer his thoughts when permitted. However, this time around, Alastor was alone. Husk had long retreated to his room, leaving the Radio Demon to his thoughts.

The Hotel's lights had been dimmed down. Doors were locked with not a single soul in sight. Charlie had gone to the comfort of her bedroom, more than likely to sleep with dreams of puppies and sugar. Vaggie followed her, no doubt. 

Alastor sat himself down at the bar, laying a cheek in his hand. He allowed his smile to fall, but only just a bit. Stress had really made itself known to the deer demon. The Hotel was filled with chaos, thanks to his advertisement. Trouble had risen in his territory. While Alastor wasn't one to really focus on keeping control of the fractions of land -he didn't really need to- he still preferred to keep hold of it. Obvious lines of tension made themselves apparent. 

Alastor's ears twitched at the faint sounds of movement. A shuffle and a familiar click of heels. Alastor fought back the urge to groan as the spider came into his field of view, his smile growing more strained. He tried to ignore the way Angel's eyes seemed to light up when he saw him. The arachnid draped himself over the bar with a grin. His gold tooth reflected the dim light behind the counter.

"Hey~"  
  
"Whatever this is, I do not have time for it, Angel." Alastor stopped him. He didn't need the pornstar's flirty one-liners or sexual comments. Not now. Angel seemed to notice the tension in Al's shoulders. He gave a small pout and tilted his head, his lower hands settling on his hips.

"You okay, Smiles?" Angel questioned, "You're lookin' a little... off." He slid over the bar, settling down on the other side of it and getting low to look through the bottom cabinets. Alastor watched him curiously as he fiddled with the locks, a small satisfied sound leaving the spider as he pried it open. Al gave him a curious look and Angel shrugged.  
  
"Husker leaves em open when he comes down here 'imself." He explained. Al didn't say anything in response. Angel Dust set one of the many bottles on the counter while he searched for the glasses. Of course Angel would know that. He found ways to get past Charlie's searches for contraband by sniffing out everyone else's business. Clever, Alastor had to admit. Not that he'd tell Angel that.

"I assume this is not the... first time you've come down here, is it?" The deer asked. Angel only huffed a distracted laugh. 

"Not even close!" He grinned, popping up from behind the counter and pulling the bottle open with his top set of hands. The bottom held onto the glasses he'd found as he filled them up. He slid one over to Alastor before opening his mouth again. "So? What's gotcha so down, Smiles?"

Alastor fought himself on whether or not he should really rant to the spider. He knew the pornstar liked to talk. But then again, Angel had shown many new things about himself. Things that Alastor would never have expected from him. He sighed.  
  
"Nothing I want to talk about right now." He said. Angel only blinked at him. After a moment, a smile gave way. 

"That's fine," Angel said. Alastor was beginning to wonder if he was just trying to get in his good graces at this point. He wouldn't put it past him to try it. "But I'm here if you need an ear." Angel grabbed ahold of another bottle from the cabinet once he'd finished his glass before sliding over the bar counter once again to take his leave. The radio demon watched as he disappeared. He felt something tug at his chest. Regret, maybe? He didn't know for sure.

What he did know, however, was that he just might take Angel up on his offer. Maybe another time.


	7. Comfort (Angel Dust)

It was one of those days. One of those days where everything just became _too much_. Even little things that didn't seem to matter anymore. Little things from the past. Things that could be long forgotten if only they didn't burn to think about.

Angel tried not to recall what life was really like before he died. He hated it. Yet every single detail was singed into his mind, staining his memories with vivid paintings of pain and suffering. He resented it more than anything. He resented himself.

Each night he dragged himself home from the studio. His body was always tired and sore, whether it be from work or Valentino's ridiculous punishments.

The pain always brought him back. Angel Dust could remember laying in his bed every night, silent tears staining his cheeks as his parents fought downstairs. Back then, Angel always had Molly to comfort him. Bless her soul. She really was an angel. Their father wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. She was too innocent.

Angel would still wince when he thought of it. Even if the words stung, the bruises stung even more. Angel's father never really approved of his mannerisms. Sexuality was still a dilemma when Angel died, and even now, it was a topic constantly fought over.

The arachnid gave a sigh, laying back on the plush sheets of his bed as he fought back the sting of tears. The cream decorated ceiling blurred at the barrage of emotion. A tight pang pulled at his chest. He turned to lay on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow in a futile attempt to stifle any sound.

Angel hadn't noticed the shifting of shadows around him in the midst of his tears. He sniffled, claws digging into the material, the seams giving way with a sharp tear. One that Angel didn't care to acknowledge or notice.

Alastor had been watching him. Angel had provided him with much comfort after their last encounter, to his surprise. He felt strangely obligated to return the favor. Seeing the arachnid so... distraught caused his smile to twinge ever so slightly. Alastor wanted to take whatever caused the male to feel like this away. He wanted to make it stop hurting, but he didn't know _how_ to do it. He let himself appear. He gripped the edges of the spider's blanket in order to pull it over him. Teary mismatched eyes moved to look at him. He ran his fingers -mindful of his claws- through Angel's hair, brushing it out of his face to look at him.

"What seems to be the matter, Angel?" He questioned softly. He continued to pet him. Angel only shrank back into his pillow, muffling his sniffles once again. He was visibly shaking.   
  
"Just rememberin' some stuff is all," Angel answered quietly. 

_"Tell me."_

As the night progressed, Angel had found himself in Alastor's lap, the blanket still wrapped around him. He'd told Al everything he could remember. His mother. His father. How he'd been cast aside. Shunned and beaten just for playin' in his ma's dresses. How he'd grown up and thrown himself into the world of drugs and sex. How he'd let men use his body so he'd have enough money to make it on his own once Henroin had gotten tired of him. Or to leave for Molly if their father wound up killing him in the end.

Alastor only muttered encouraging words when Angel needed a break, pressing the occasional kiss to the top of his head, no matter how out of character it was for him to do so. Angel would stare up at him, waiting for Alastor to push him off of himself and leave him alone. But it never happened. Alastor would only smile at him, encourage him to continue if he wished it, and held him even closer. 

And as Angel spoke, Alastor swore that nothing, _that nobody_ , was going to hurt his Angel again.


	8. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD I suck imo

"This isn't something I would call a snack, Angel," Alastor said, watching the spider curiously. The latter only huffed, digging his fork into the fried vegetables. Finding fresh veggies was rare in Hell, but thanks to Charlie's idea for Angel to garden in place of drugs, they had a surplus. How could Angel resist cooking them up?  
  
"If I say it's a snack then it's a snack!" Angel argued. 

Alastor had decided he would make his rounds early since he couldn't find it in him to relax for the night. That's when he'd come across Angel in the kitchen at approximately 1 AM, cooking up something that he could only assume to be Italian. He'd watched him from the shadows as Angel swayed his hips to whatever he was humming. The spider had dressed in something even Alastor had to admit looked quite nice on him. A light pink oversized sweater with short shorts and his usual thigh-high boots. He looked smaller than he was in it, in all honesty. The only word Al could pin on it was _adorable_. He'd made himself known, questioning what the arachnid was doing in the kitchen at his hour. When he'd said he was making a snack, Alastor was a tad confused.

He'd perched himself against the counter near the spider, watching him work. Angel had simply pretended he wasn't there as he cooked. 

"You made a full meal." Alastor watched him as Angel shoveled the food from the plate and into his mouth.

"And?" He rose a brow, mismatched eyes focusing on The Radio Demon in the dark light, "What's wrong with that? What? Do you want some? I made plenty-" Angel set his plate on the counter, reaching into one of the many cabinets to grab another and some silverware. 

Alastor never got the chance to protest as Angel filled the plate, and if he was being truthful, he didn't want to. Whatever Angel cooked smelled heavenly. It made his mouth water and he wondered where the spider learned to cook like that. He gripped the dish as Angel handed it to him. Alastor allowed himself to take a bite. An appreciative hum resonated in his chest at the flavor. It _tasted_ even better than it smelled. 

"My Angel, despite how tasteless you can be, you really could cook to make man happy." Alastor teased. His ever-present grinned widened as Angel paused, blinking at him as a hefty flush decorated his features. For the first time, Al had rendered the pornstar speechless. The arachnid stumbled on his words as he hid in the collar of his sweater. Angel was just full of surprises, wasn't he?

Alastor needed to spend more time with him, it seemed.


	9. Petting

It's been a while since Angel has felt so relaxed. With the quiet hum of the radio on his bedside table in the background and Fat Nugget sleeping at his feet while Alastor laid against him, snuggling into the fluff of his chest. 

Angel had made sure to hide anything of sexual use before really inviting Al to the spend the night with him. While the Radio Demon was a bit hesitant at first, with some convincing, Angel had managed to drag him into his huge, heart-shaped kingdom of blankets and pillows. 

The two had spent hours talking about nothing and everything, planning dates, and sharing stories of their past lives. Angel did most of the talking, but Alastor was content to listen to him, so it didn't matter in the end. 

Alastor couldn't remember the last person he was this close to. Angel was a first in almost everything. He cherished every moment they spent together, every kiss they shared, and every smile Angel would give him. It was hard for Alastor to admit that he really loved anyone, but with Angel, he wanted to dump his soul out to him. To hold him close until his dying breath and then some. Angel was his everything. While Alastor was afraid to admit it, he loved Angel more than anything.

He let every ounce of tension on his body melt away as Angel hummed along with the radio, trailing his claws up and down Al's spine in an absentminded movement. A gesture of affection. Alastor hummed when Angel's fingers would brush through his hair. He let out a calmed sigh, cracking his eyes open once one of Angel's claws ran along the back of his ear. The deer leaned into the touch. Angel seemed to grow more confident in himself as he scratched behind his lover's ear, the fur there being much softer than what was around it. Al seemed to sink further into his chest, burying his face in the fluff. Maybe Alastor had fallen asleep to the affection. Maybe he hadn't. 

Either way, he was content.


	10. It'll Be Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I made fan-babies, so, I wrote a thing with them.

"Hush, Jude," Angel muttered, pushing the small girl's hair away from her eyes. "It'll be alright. We just 'ave to be quiet, okay?" Judith only nodded, tugging the material of her blanket closer to her body. The room was dark, only a small lantern giving off the bare minimum, but even then Angel could see the tears in her eyes. Angel Dust pulled her close to himself, allowing her to tuck herself against him. Angel leaned back against the wall, wrapping all 6 of his arms around her to provide at least _some_ security. 

Judith never faired well during the yearly Exterminations of Hell. She never faired well with turf wars, even. Always shaken. Afraid to leave his or Alastor's side. The loud noises and cries always made her jump. She dug her claws into the blanket, tearing at the material. Her ears swiveled on top of her head. Angel could only hug her tighter, pressing kisses into her red hair. He carried her to the couch in the center of the room, sitting down and leaning back, allowing Judith to lean on him.

"It'll be alright, sweetness." He whispered. She only looked up at him, pink meeting pink. 

"Do you promise?" Jude asked quietly. Angel nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"I promise." Judith hadn't said anything else after that. 

**\----**

Hours had passed. One, then two, then three. Judith had fallen asleep by the second, though Angel didn't stop rocking her ever so gently. It was best she was asleep rather than living the next five hours in fear. Alastor had long joined them by then, an infant tucked against him. Jack laid against his father, tucked into his side with Al's monocle between his teeth with the chain wrapped around his tiny hands. Al had gone through about four books to occupy himself. Despite the chaos going on above, he still kept a smile. He would have relished the crying above if it didn't entail that his family was in possible danger.

Charlie and Vaggie had gone to the princess's family for safety, while Husk and Nifty hid in the lower levels of the radio tower. Alastor, however, had led Angel and their children far from the city and into the never-ending forests. He'd found it in his early years in Hell, having stayed there during the yearly event ever since. It was always too dangerous to have too many people in one place, but Alastor wouldn't dare leave Judith and Jack on their own.

"They seem to get longer every year," Angel whispered. Alastor glanced up from his book, meeting his lover's gaze. He looked down at the small girl in Angel's lap, and down to the young boy in his. Jack had kept himself occupied long enough, staring at his own reflection in the glass of the monocle. A quiet yawn escaped the peppermint-haired fawn.

"They do, don't they?" Alastor couldn't help but agree with Angel's observation. Exterminations were never this long. He would think it was over until the sound of something crashing in the distance would reach his over-sensitive ears.

"What if-" Angel stopped himself, looking down at the girl in his arms. His pride and joy.

"Angel Dust," Alastor turned his head to face him, setting his book aside and on the arm of the couch. Angel watched him curiously. Alastor used his free hand to grip one of Angel's own, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

_"Everything is going to be alright."  
_

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT AND SWEET BBS


End file.
